


Tis the Season

by TaeFansick



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Mature rating to be safe about later stuffThe boys are determined to make sure Kyle has a memorable holiday season...While slightly competing with one another.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Ike Broflovski/Kyle Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski/Clyde Donovan, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/David Rodriguez, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Jimmy Valmer, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Token Black/Kyle Broflovski
Comments: 29
Kudos: 146





	1. The Setup

Kyle loved Christmas. The...idea of it anyway. He loved the way the town was decorated, the lights reflecting off the snow. He loved that the snow was finally enchanting unlike the rest of the year. He loved that people started doing more for charity and that the people that needed it had turkey or ham boxes delivered to their door and the shelter served better meals. 

But he hated being reminded that according to many people he wasn't allowed to enjoy it. He was Jewish, after all. People, even those not Eric Cartman, would point it out to him. So the closer it came to December twenty-fifth, the sadder he became. 

At least it was Christmas break. He could celebrate Hanukkah in peace. 

oooo

"So who's going first?" 

"Me!" 

"No, I'll go first. Always put your best foot forward," 

"Whaat?! I wanna be the first!" 

"Guys! Let's just draw straws!" Ike huffed. He held all the straws in his hand. "Everyone takes one and that'll show the order. Longest goes first, shortest last." It was quick work but eventually, the order was determined. 

Kenny grinned. He would be the first. 

Clyde had the second to longest straw. He would be next. 

Craig and Tweek took a straw together. They would be third. 

David fourth....

Ike was fifth. 

Eric was sixth, disappointed with not being one of the first. 

Jimmy was seventh in line. 

Finally, Token would be the last. 

Settled, they all agreed and took a list with the names and days written so no one had glory taken from their day. 

They would make this the best holiday they could for Kyle.


	2. Kenny

"What are you up to?" 

"What do you mean?" Ike inquired innocently. 

Kyle glared from across the breakfast table. "You know what I mean. Why are you acting weird? You look like you're planning something," 

"I'm not planning anything," Ike dismissed. "You're so paranoid," 

Kyle sighed. "Whatever," 

"So what are we doing this year?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Hanukkah starts tonight, right?" 

Kyle deflated. Right. "Yeah, it does..." He looked around the house, hating how empty it felt. Their parents had been held up due to work and since their cousin Kyle's home was closer, they opted to spend the season with that side of the family. His mother grilled him over the phone about 'keeping tradition' and making her proud. He knew all the things to do, but... "....I need to head out. Get stuff for dinner the next few nights." Kyle stood, placing his dishes in the sink. "If you have any homework, get it done before tonight,"

"Sure thing," Ike didn't bother questioning what made his brother so upset. He knew that Kyle wanted to make his own traditions and celebrate in his own way. He didn't say anything more as Kyle left but checked the time. 

Kenny better have something good.

oooo

Kyle was taking his time walking through the store. The great thing about a small town was that even so close to Christmas the store wasn't too filled with people. It was a typical morning crowd. He even managed to be able to hear and enjoy the music. He began to softly sing along, enjoying the lights and decor set up in the aisles. He paused when his phone vibrated and kept rolling the cart along as he checked it. Probably more spam emails or a Twitter update..."Oh." Instagram. And he was tagged?

Curiously, he opened the app and instantly his cheeks turned red. Kenny's account had gathered quite a lot of followers with his good looks so Kyle expected some revealing Santa outfit but instead, it was a picture of him. When had Kenny even taken this? The redhead paused in the middle of the aisle. It looked like it was taken during study hall. He was sitting next to the window, reading at his desk while the snow fell outside. He scrolled down to the caption. 

_Isn't he just so damn beautiful?_

Kyle rolled his eyes. What a weirdo... Sure Kenny flirted with him, but Kenny flirted with everyone! There was no way this wasn't a joke. He scrolled to post a comment to take it down but stopped when he saw some of the replies already there. 

_Sooo handsome!!_

_I wish I had hair like that! So jealous!_

_Is he a model? He's so pretty~!_

They just went on and on like that. Hearts and smiles littered the feed and Kyle wasn't sure what to do. He looked around, making sure no one saw his phone before pocketing it. He'd call Kenny later to have it taken down.

oooo

As he waited to check out, his phone went off again. He pulled it from his pocket, knowing the woman in front of him still had quite a bit to get through. 

He blushed and immediately hid his phone. Another picture of him. This one from a couple of years ago when he, Kenny and Butters were at Starks Pond throwing snowballs. He was smiling and covered in the powdered snow, some curls slipping from his hat. 

The caption was once again embarrassing: _I wish he smiled more. Look how lovely he is!_

oooo

By the time he arrived home, he had way too many notifications on his phone. Not only had Kenny tagged him in more pictures, but now Kyle had dozens of followers and messages. He brought the food in and then rushed to call Kenny, making sure Ike wasn't in earshot. 

"Hey, Kylie-babe!" 

"Kenny, why did you post all those pictures?" No point beating around the bush. 

"You know I like to show pretty things on there," Kenny commented. "What's the problem? Everyone loves them," 

"I don't!" Kyle hissed. "Please, take them down! I don't want a bunch of people seeing my picture! I'm not..." He tried to think of what to say. He typically didn't mind how he looked but whenever he felt people's eyes on him he remembered that stupid list back in the fourth grade and the taunts that followed. He sighed. "Just take them down. Please," 

Kenny was quiet before replying. "Alright. If you want." 

"Thanks." Kyle hung up and headed into the kitchen to put things away. Shrugging his jacket off, he set a podcast up on his phone. Interupted by another notification, he almost brushed it off before seeing what it said. 

_kenny_4sale_4love is now live_

"What are you doing now?" Kyle grumbled. Still, he clicked on it. When it loaded, Kenny was walking outside and already there was a large audience and it was growing larger by the second. 

"Hey, everyone!" Kenny greeted. "Kyle, you're here! Good! I was hoping so!" Kyle said nothing in the feed, waiting to see what would happen. Kenny went on. "So, to everyone else, you probably saw my pictures of my lovely redhead friend I've been posting today,"

At that, there was a flurry of replies in the chat. All similar to what Kyle had seen before, embarrassing the hell outta him. He wanted to chew his blonde friend out but then Kenny sighed. 

"I know, he's beautiful. But unfortunately...I did post all those without his permission. And he's asked I take them all down." 

_WHHHHAT? NO_

_He doesnt like them???_

_y???_

Kenny tried calming the chat. "I know, I know. I would love to leave them up. I think he's stunning! He has those wonderful eyes and those pretty freckles and that smackable ass-" 

Kyle was horrified. _KENNY PLEASE STOP TALKING!_

"-He's one of the most wonderful people I've ever met." The tone at which he said that made Kyle's eyes widen. "But that's why I need to take them down. I thought it would be nice to show everyone else how I saw him. How a lot of people see him. But he doesn't see himself like that. He just sees splotchy skin and frizzy hair. He doesn't get why I adore him." Kenny shrugged in the video. "So they'll be going down. Maybe if I can get his permission I'll post them again. Sorry all!" At that, he waved and ended the video. 

Silence took over and Kyle was left with his thoughts in a jumble.


	3. Clyde

Last night ended on the same strange note it started with. After Kenny's video, he was flooded with more messages, now along the lines of support. People complimented him and kept telling him he was beautiful, telling him he shouldn't be embarrassed about how he looked. Which was really making it more embarrassing and frustrating! But also...sort of flattering. His phone kept going off to the point that he had to mute it. He spent the evening focusing on making dinner and exchanging gifts with Ike before sending him to bed. 

When he woke up the next day, he tried to brush it off as a one-time thing. A weird situation but he'd endured stranger in South Park. He left his phone in his room to put off reading any more nonsense before heading downstairs to make breakfast. It was still early enough that Ike would be asleep or playing on his computer for a little bit before coming down. However, the redhead began to doubt he knew his brother's sleeping habits anymore when he saw several beautifully wrapped gifts resting around the coffee table in front of the tv. On top was a small tree barely two feet tall and decorated with tiny ornaments and tensile. 

A Christmas tree...He'd never had one before... Kyle glanced upstairs, wondering if Ike had set this up knowing they could get away with at least some Christmas decor with their parents gone. Honestly, Kyle really didn't get what the big deal was. He tried explaining to his mother that it was originally a Pegan custom long before the Church took it up but she was having none of it. He just liked how it looked with all the colours...

A soft smile danced across his features and he sat down, curious about the gifts. He spotted a card with an illustration of children carolling and picked it up. 

_Happy Holidays, Kyle!_

_I know I'm only supposed to give you one thing today, but I couldn't pick just one of these to give you. And since Kenny did more than one picture and a video yesterday, it was only fair!_

_I hope you aren't too creeped out seeing the setup. Ike let me borrow his key but I left it in the kitchen in the drawer before leaving._

_I hope these gifts are okay. I had a lot of fun making them and thought about you a lot._

_Have a great day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Clyde_

Kyle blinked in confusion. Clyde? What was Clyde giving him gifts for? He set the card down next to the tree, sitting in silence as he pondered what to do. Should he accept the gifts? It would be rude not to... And if it was something deemed too expensive for Clyde to have bothered, he can always sell them online and give Clyde the money. But...thinking of Kyle while making them? Were they homemade gifts? 

He gnawed his lower lip before opting to bite the bullet and open them. Better to do this now before Ike could tease him about the whole thing. He just can't believe Ike was a part of this... 

He huffed and opened the first one. They were all small rectangular gifts, so they must have been a set or something. Clothes? Maybe Clyde learned to knit him some socks or something. He was the artsy type. 

But no. What Kyle found was a slick green box and inside was an eight by ten painting of him. Not just of his everyday self but this was his High Elf persona he made up as kids. The version of him he had in his head with a magickal staff instead of a golf club and fancy robes. It looked...amazing! He gently set it down and moved to the next gifts. 

He was right. They were a set. 

The next was of his cowboy character Gunslinger. Menacing and mysterious, strolling through a lonely western town. Then was the Flying Kite, shooting lasers and summoning the wind to fly. Then came his Ninjew and space costumes. All just as he imagined them. All in their own realm of reality. 

He was stunned. Clyde made all of these? They were small but they were so well done! They must have taken ages to do! 

He made quick work of grabbing the wrapping paper and tossing it before placing each painting back in its box. He couldn't throw them away! But...he couldn't really display them either...Someone would see them... He imagined Cartman sneaking into his room again and laughing so hard he would need to be given a paper bag. It was a beautiful gift but he'd have to hide them away. 

He sighed as he slid them under his bed with his other private items where no one would bother to look. It was a shame, really. He'd just have to wait to hang them up until he moved as far away as possible.


	4. Craig and Tweek

_Kyle's Holiday Surprise Chat_

_Clyde: I bet he liked my gift more_

_Kenny: plz imma master of swuave_

_Craig: *please_

_Craig: *I'm a_

_Craig: *suave_

_Kenny: and im sure my gift was the best way to start_

_Craig: *I'm_

_Kenny: fuk off Craig!!_

_Craig: *fuck_

_Ike: guys stop. Kyle's opinion is the one that matters right now. Stop being a bunch of bitches_

_Eric: besides, we all know who's going to come out on top by the end of it_

_Token: well...Not you_

_Eric: AY!!_

_Craig: Please. It's mine and Tweek's turn next. And unlike you idiots, we actually can manage to sink it in what the intention is._

_Clyde: what is that supposed to mean??_

_Craig: You're all beating around the bush too much._

_Jimmy: If there's one thing we know it's beating._

_Ike: jeez Jimmy lol_

_Craig: Kyle isn't going to get it if you aren't upfront._

_Craig: Tweek, you ready for this?_

_Tweek: ready as I'll ever be_

"Hey, can I go skating today?" 

Kyle glanced up from his phone. "Skating?" 

"I need to practice before the next game. I asked if the rink was open and they said yes," Ike explained. "I don't wanna get soft over break," 

Kyle hummed in thought. They did spend basically all day in the house yesterday. And Ike didn't go shopping with him so he's likely getting cabin fever. Especially with Filmore out of town. He nodded. "Yeah, get ready and I'll drop you off. You can text me when you're done," 

"Thanks! Um...You should get ready, too, right?" 

"Why?" He may as well just come back home. It wasn't that long of a drive...sort of... 

Ike hesitated. "Well, I don't think it'll be too long. I just wanna go over some basic stuff. I mean, if you stay in town you'll be closer and then by the time I'm out of my gear you'll be there to pick me up," 

Kyle squinted at Ike. "...What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything," Ike insisted. 

"Ike." Kyle's tone was no-nonsense. The raven-haired may be taller than him now but damnitt he was still younger! "I know you let Clyde in yesterday and I have a feeling you know about what Kenny pulled. Are you involved in this? Is there another joke waiting for me in town?" 

Ike frowned. So Kyle really didn't get it. Good thing Craig and Tweek were next. "What makes you think they were jokes? Clyde said he worked really hard on his gift. And you left the tree up." Kyle did like that tree... "Just come on! Get ready! You don't have to do anything weird and no one is laughing at you!" 

"Then why do you want me in town so bad?" 

Ike really didn't want to give away the surprise. "Just get ready! I'm gunna get dressed!" He dashed up the stairs to avoid further questioning. "And wear something nice!" 

Kyle groaned. That little shit...

oooo

Though he was still suspicious, he did opt to take Ike's advice. If he was going to be embarrassed either way, he may as well look nice to try and maintain some dignity. He put on his hat and orange coat over it, but he did feel better about himself ...just a little. 

When Ike was dropped off, he tried to figure out what to do. Would being in a public space be better to try and not be caught in some prank? Or would that mean a bigger crowd for him to be torn down in front of? Would solitude be better? He groaned. He should just go back home. 

But fate had other plans. His cell dinged and he reluctantly checked in case it was his mother. 

_From Craig_

_Hey. Go to Tweek's Coffee House. Park in the back and use the employee entrance._

He glared. So that was where he was going to be cornered? He typed a repsonse. _And who's with you setting up for this joke?_

The reply was instant. _There's no prank. Tweek and I are inviting you on a date, you jackass. The shop is closed so it'll be us._

Kyle's eyes shot open. A date?! _You can't expect me to believe that_

_Well you won't find out if you don't show up. You just dropped off the brat, right? We'll let you leave once you have to get him. See you soon._

Kyle huffed. Damn Craig... 

oooo

"You made it," Craig greeted. 

Kyle quirked a brow, stepping past the taller male. "You don't sound surprised,"

"I'm not," Craig replied, smirking. "Can I take your coat?" 

Kyle hesitated before nodding, pink dusting his features. He slipped off his coat, revealing a well-fitted green sweater that brought out his eyes. He also removed his hat, tamed curls spilling out along his exposed neck and shoulders before handing the items to Craig. "Thanks,"

Craig swallowed but chose to play it off. "I see you took Ike's advice to dress up," 

Kyle gave a weak glare. "I dress like this all the time. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean I don't care," 

Craig rose a brow. "You dress like this often? How come I never see it?" 

"Isn't Tweek your boyfriend?" 

"Why haven't _we_ seen it, then," 

Kyle paused. "I just...I do this for me. It's not every day. I just...I like to feel nice sometimes is all..." Why was he explaining this to Craig fucking Tucker?! 

"...This wouldn't happen to be because of that list, would it?" At Kyle tensing, Craig sighed. "It was a fake list." 

"I know that!" _But it doesn't take back how it made me feel._ The last part went unsaid but they both heard it lingering in the air. 

"Well, let's just get this date underway before you have to leave." He set Kyle's stuff to the side and escorted him up front where Tweek was waiting, a million twinkle lights set up around the darkened cafe, the curtains drawn down to give them some privacy. 

"Wow..." Kyle was stunned. It looked like a scene from one of those stupid romance movies he'd never admit to watching with his mom. 

Tweek perked. "Kyle!" He rushed over with a smile. Kyle was impressed he had all of his buttons properly done and his hair was styled tastefully. He looked cute! Really cute... He gave Kyle a hug, jolting the redhead. "You look great!" 

Kyle floundered. "Um...So do you...Thank you." He looked around the shop. "The place looks great. Almost like it's really a date," 

"It is a date, dumbass," Craig scoffed. "Sit down so we can eat." 

"Eat?" 

"We made lunch!" Tweek spoke up. "Well, actually, Craig made lunch. I made sweets! But I made sure they were safe for you to eat because I know you're diabetic," 

Kyle wasn't sure what to say. He followed the instruction and sat down, uncertain about what was happening. "So...Why am I on a date with you two?" 

Tweek sat down beside him in the booth, straightening up the treats. "It's part of your gifts," the blonde replied. "Kenny and Clyde had their turn to give you theirs and now it's our turn." 

"Gifts?" Kyle's brow furrowed. "You mean those pictures and everything were meant to Christmas gifts?" 

"Hanukkah gifts," Craig corrected as he set their plates before them. "Didn't you notice they started on the first day of Hanukkah?" 

"Or did we mix the days up?!" Tweek fretted. 

"No, no you didn't!" Kyle assured. "That's...That's right...Kenny posted those pictures on the first day. Technically we celebrate at sunset, but the day was right..." How had he not noticed? "So...You guys are doing more gifts the next few days?" 

"Not us. We all drew straws for what day," Craig gestured to Kyle's plate. "Start eating before it gets cold."

"Thank you." Kyle suddenly realized how hungry he was. Eating without Ike... He'll have to treat Ike. Maybe order pizza for dinner or something... "I'm surprised you know how to cook, Craig." If he knew how. Kyle took a small bite of the chicken before humming happily. Amazing! He took up cooking at the house because his mother tended to make things too tough or too dry and his father and Ike were bad about cleaning up afterwards. "This is wonderful!" 

Craig actually gave a smile before eating, taking the compliment in with pride. "He can cook more complicated stuff but we figured for a lunch it should be lighter," Tweek chimed in. "I hope you like the treats," 

"I'll be sure to try them before I have to leave." It was nice to be pampered a little. He never in a million years thought that he would be having a lunch date with who was considered the star couple of South Park. "So...I hate to be a pest but why are you guys doing this exactly? Going out of your way to be nice to me," 

"You're always so paranoid," Craig muttered. "Can't you just enjoy it?" 

"Can you blame me for being wound up?" 

"...No, I can't," the raven-haired relented. "Listen, we all know you've been pretty fucked over in the past. And we all want to make it up to you. What better time than around the holidays? Especially since you never seem to catch on at school or at the store or wherever else we usually run into you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Just a lot of small things to try and make your day a little better," Tweek said. "Like compliments and holding the door open...Stuff like that," 

"Why?" 

Craig groaned. "Because we like you, you idiot," 

"You like Clyde and I don't see you asking him out," 

"No, like...um..." Tweek fumbled. "Like.... _really_ like you. Romantically..." 

Kyle went quiet. Romantically? Craig and Tweek were... _interested_ in him? So then Clyde and Kenny were interested in him?! Since when?! Eventually, he found his voice. "S-so who else is involved in this?!" 

"Sorry. Part of the setup is we can't tell you who all is involved. Otherwise, you'll avoid them and all this planning would've been a waste," 

Oh...

"S-so...?" Tweek pressed. His eyes were full of worry and hope as he gazed at the redhead expectingly. 

Kyle took a sip of his drink to buy time. "I don't know...I've never really considered dating anyone in South Park. Not since all my failed relationships in elementary school. I didn't think anyone was interested," 

"Quite a few people," 

"Too many!" Tweek squeaked. "Kyle, pick us! We're great at making each other happy! We can make you happy, too! 

The redhead couldn't help it. He started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. What a weird holiday! "I'll keep it in mind."


	5. David

Kyle had no clue what everyone was suffering from that they decided they were into him, but he may as well go with it. Flattering paintings, more followers on social media, a nice meal... He wondered what was next. 

After he had left, he stopped to pick up pizza for Ike, still full from the meal and treats. Tweek kept insisting he eat more and more until he thought he may grow sick. But luckily Ike had quite an appetite and there was still some leftover for lunch the next day. 

Kyle didn't say anything about what happened the day before. He had a feeling Ike knew by the way he smugly grinned to himself, happily devouring his greasy reward. Kyle couldn't even be mad. It was sweet his brother was trying to set him up and make him happy. 

After Craig and Tweek gave him the heads up that he was supposed to be surprised on each day, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He kept his phone on him but the day drug on without anything happening. Eventually, it became evening and he and Ike were doing their gift exchange. Kyle couldn't help but be a little disappointed that nothing happened all day, but worked to make sure Ike didn't catch on. 

Little did Kyle know is Ike has been texting David all day. He had seen how his brother was losing hope as the day dragged on and the sun set. 

_David u do remember it's ur day right?_

_David are you doing anything?_

_DAVID ANSWER_

_If you ruin this I will ruin you._

By the time he and Kyle were done exchanging gifts, Ike was racking his brain for a backup plan. Maybe he should step in and do something. Maybe he needed to fire up the chat and have something happen. Maybe he should- 

Knocking from the back door leading to the deck interrupted his thoughts and he sighed in relief. _That fucking David I'll kill him!_  
"Well, I better get to bed! Goodnight!" He leaned over to give Kyle a peck on the cheek before rushing upstairs. 

The redhead felt like he had whiplash. _Okay then..._ Kyle stood, heading to the backdoor and confused when he heard music. A guitar? He slid the curtain open and saw the deck done up like another romcom scene: the snow was shovelled away and there were tons of candles all around, illuminating David leaning against the rail and casually playing. 

Shaking his head with a shy smile, he slipped on his shoes and jacket and stepped outside. "David? You're in on this?" 

"Of course," he replied smoothly, still playing softly. "Sorry to make you wait. I thought candles and music would be romantic," 

"Very cheesy," the other teased. "I heard a guitar and kinda worried. I thought it would be Stan for a minute," 

"That jackass," David growled. "Idiot can only play lame covers and can't even do that right!" 

"He's not a part of this whole thing is he?" 

"Nope. Don't worry about that," 

"Thank God." Not that Kyle didn't appreciate Stan as a friend but as a love interest? No thank you. "So my gift is a song request?" 

"Hm...Not exactly..." He set the instrument down and strode over, tucking one of Kyle's curls back, enjoying those green eyes fixed on only him. He smiled warmly. "I won't make you stay out in the cold, mi hermoso amor," 

Kyle's cheeks grew red. He didn't know much Spanish but he caught that one word: love. He looked away, not sure what to say. When David ran his thumb over his cheek, he shivered at the contact. 

"May I come inside?" 

His gaze snapped up. "What?!" 

"Inside the house," David chuckled. 

"Oh! Oh...yeah, sorry, come on in." What the hell was wrong with him? He led David inside the kitchen, the other bringing his guitar in with them. "Can I get you something to drink?" 

"If I could have some coffee, please," 

Kyle poured it, making sure to add plenty of creamer like he knew David liked. "Did you have to work today?" 

"This morning," David admitted. He took a large gulp of the drink, clearly needing the caffeine. "I wanted to clean up before making my appearance and also be dry after my shower so I didn't freeze. Again, I'm sorry to keep you waiting," 

"What makes you think I was waiting?" 

"Well you were with Craig and Tweek yesterday, right? They told you I was coming?" 

Kyle looked sheepish. "They said someone was but didn't say who." 

David gave a nod. "That was the deal," 

"So I don't suppose you can tell me who to expect next?" 

"Sorry, amado," David apologized. "I can't reveal any surprises. And anyway," he stepped closer, pulling Kyle gently to him by his waist, making the smaller male brace himself by resting his hands on David's chest and appreciating how toned his friend was. "You should be much more focused on me tonight," he teased. With his other hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, connecting his Bluetooth to the speaker kept in the kitchen that was formerly playing holiday music. Instead, a gentle strum danced around the room and Kyle recognized it as David playing. 

"You recorded yourself?" 

"I was going to play more in person, but I was worried you'd feel awkward sitting there listening," he confessed. He slipped off his jacket and rested it against the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen before reaching for Kyle's zipper. "May I?" At Kyle's shaky nod, he removed the outer layer of his love and turned up the music, leading Kyle to the living room for more space, the lights already dimmed from Kyle and Ike lighting the Menorah. He rested a hand against the redhead's lower back began leading them in a slow dance. 

Kyle had never danced with anyone. He had been to functions and danced with his classmates and family members, but it was all high energy and little grace. Not like this. Not with only one person's eyes on him and lovely music playing. He'd never been held in someone's arms and gazed at like he was the most important person in the world. 

He always found David attractive and charming. When Kyle realized he was gay, he often entertained the idea of David among a few others. The Latino had always been sweet to him and listened to his troubles, never seeming bothered by Kyle's rants or short temper. As he met those dark eyes, he recalled what Craig and Tweek revealed about everyone involved in the surprises being interested in him. It was hard to hear initially but slowly spinning in David's arms, he didn't doubt it anymore. He really felt loved. 

"Are you falling for me?" David asked softly, giving a wink. He cherished the way Kyle's eyes never strayed from him and how Kyle's other hand was timidly grasped against his shoulder, trusting not to let him fall. 

Kyle jolted back to the present, giving a nervous laugh at the question. "Um...I don't know...I think I might." He hid his face in David's shoulder. "You're really good at this," 

David said nothing, moving to brush his lips against Kyle's temple, still slowly spinning him around, neither minding the growing darkness or the cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate so apologies if this is wrong but: 
> 
> *mi hermoso amor - my beautiful love
> 
> *amado - masculine form of beloved


	6. Ike

After watching everyone start wooing Kyle, it was a relief he was finally able to step in and have his moment. Ike purposely got up earlier, getting cleaned up and dressed nicely before getting started on breakfast. This was his day and he was going to wow Kyle. Just as he was finishing up, Kyle came down, still frazzled from sleep. Ike knew that David didn't leave until pretty late, so who knew when Kyle actually fell asleep. 

"Ike? You're up already?" His voice was slightly hoarse from disuse. 

"I figured you could use the rest," he explained. "And I never get to cook for you. Don't worry, I cleaned everything up," 

Kyle inspected the counter anyway, mostly from brotherly habit before smiling. "Thank you. That's very sweet," 

Ike smiled as he saw Kyle dig in, glad he could spoil the other. "Hey, we should go to the rink today,"

"You need to practice some more?" 

"Nah, I was actually thinking we could go together. We never really do much together anymore," 

Kyle gave him an odd look before shrugging. "Sure, we can do that. So long as the rink is open,"

"It's open." Ike made sure to get permission from the staff. When he explained what he was doing, they handed him a copy of the key with the promise they wouldn't mess up his setup so long as Ike cleaned up after. "I already checked."

"Alright. I'll get ready after breakfast then," 

oooo

Ike couldn't help feeling nostalgic as they tied their skates on. Kyle had been the one to teach him to skate on Stark's Pond when he was little. "Ready?" He stood with his hand outstretched for Kyle's, making the redhead roll his eyes. 

"Am I too slow in my old age for you?" He took the offered hand and they headed into the rink, Kyle gazing about. "What...?" It wasn't empty like it normally was. Vases with roses sat along the walls, garland and tensile arched in between along the windows. And on the windows looked like pictures. 

Ike grinned and gently tugged Kyle by his hand, urging him to skate along to see. The older complied, skating alongside Ike, his gaze on the decor. He realized the pictures were various drawings of him in all sorts of media from charcoal to watercolour. Some were more detailed than others, but they were all stunning in their own way, all shapes and sizes. And mixed in between were actual snapshots. Pictures of his childhood and school pictures as well as some selfies Kyle posted in his few moments of vanity. Many of the family pictures, he was with Ike. Reading together, building snowmen, helping Ike with his homework, ice skating... 

Slowly it sunk in what was happening. Kyle had wondered who he would see today and now he understood. _Ike..._ He gently pulled his hand away and came to a slow stop, resting one hand against the wall. Ike simply gazed at him, waiting patiently. "Ike...I can't... _we_ can't..." He wasn't sure what to say. He never expected to be in this situation. What was even weirder was the other guys involved knew about this and said nothing. No one spoke up about it or criticized. How?! 

"I know we can't right now," Ike sighed. "And I know it's unexpected. You should've seen me when I realized it. I kinda figured there was something wrong with me and I wanted to fix it, but..." He moved closer to Kyle, locking his clear blue eyes with emerald. "Why would I not be completely in love with you?" 

Kyle tried to ignore the way his heart leapt and shook his head. "Ike, it's just...not appropriate! I'm your brother-" 

"You're a lot of things to me," the younger interrupted. "You've done so much for me, and the older I get the more I found I could lean on you rather than Shiela and Gerald. You believe me when I'm in crisis even when no one else does. Even when Gerald tried throwing me under the bus for the trolling thing, you didn't let me take the fall. You protect me when no one else does. You look out for me from doing my homework with me to making sure I don't lose my mind over some stupid relationship. You taught me so much..." He brought Kyle from the wall to lean against him, startling the redhead. "So I wanted to show you the impact you have on me. That you have had on me. All my life,"

Kyle couldn't help it. He became an emotional mess. He felt heat behind his eyes and tore his gaze away as he choked out a laugh. He couldn't help it. He could see the mature young man his brother had become, but in that moment he saw the same little kid that ran to his room wearing his hat after Kyle found out he was adopted and tried to shut Ike out of his life. 

Ike frowned with concern. "Kyle?" He gently moved Kyle's hair back to see his face, distressed to see the other crying though he was trying to force a smile on his face. "I didn't want to upset you-!" 

"You didn't," Kyle insisted. "I'm just a mess!" He wiped at his eyes, glad he didn't do any mascara or liner. "I just...I was remembering things. Lots of things. You telling me you love me and you telling me you hate me..." He took a measured breath and worked to compose himself. "I don't know what to think,"

"You don't have to know right now. Just...please believe me. Like you always have." 

When Kyle locked his eyes with Ike's again, he saw the certainty there. He knew Ike was determined in everything he pursued. There was no way Ike would declare something like this and not mean it. "...What do we do?" 

"We don't have to do anything you don't want. I know if you chose me we have to take things slow. It's a weird circumstance and...it's gonna be territory we have to work out together," 

"...You know the family isn't going to like it." 

"I only care what you think," 

Kyle couldn't help smiling at that. "Okay." He paused and then hugged Ike, relief seeping into every fibre of his being. There were so many times Ike shoved him away when he was younger. Oddly enough, he felt closer than ever to the younger. "...Okay." This was becoming more and more complicated.


	7. Eric

The next day, Kyle woke up feeling dizzy. The last few days and what they meant were finally catching up to him. Coupled with the fact that he still had to celebrate the typical traditions with Ike and talk to his mother updating her made him a frazzled mess. He shifted in bed, not sure he wanted to get up just yet before realizing something was off. He sat up, finding his full-sized bed littered in what looked like hundreds of rose petals. 

He turned on his lamp, dawn barely breaking through his window and saw more petals along the floor leading to the hall. There was also a red envelope posted to his door. He stood, going to the note. 

_Your attire is in the closet for the theme._

_Follow the roses._

_I'll see you shortly._

_-Your Next Admirer_

Kyle slipped the note back in the envelope, noting the gold foil lining. Roses this early...They were already there? He moved to the closet, eyes widening. This one was going to be dramatic, but at least it would be interesting. 

oooo

The sun barely rising, Kyle took the time to not only dress in the given attire but to do his hair and make himself presentable with the smallest bit of makeup he liked to use on occasion. So here he found himself walking towards the woods, following the rose petals left, the colours of dawn painting the sky. 

His garb given was clearly a custom made thing. A coat of military design that barely brushed the ground as he walked along the snow. It was pure white with silver trim and buttons. Tasteful but had an olden touch. He was given matching boots, pants and shirt, all silver and white and given him an almost bridal feel. He didn't want to admit it but he _really_ liked it. He was shocked by how warm it was. He looked to his hands as he strolled along, the touch of how the sleeves came up to come over his middle finger. The attire fit him perfectly. It was really made for him...

He hummed happily to himself, feeling like he was wearing a skin that wasn't his own. The last few days were like some odd dream. He was experiencing things he never thought he could. 

The further he went along the trail, the more decorated it became. The more trees around him, the more he found ornaments and lights along the trees. They must have been powered somehow yet he hadn't seen a cord or anything. He knew he was closer to the end when he saw a red carpet rolled out, the petals now lined alongside it, contrasting in the snow. It led to an overlook that gave a perfect view of the sunrise. Set up at the overlook were some wooden reclined chairs padded with green cushions, a small table in between them with a pitcher and two goblets. Curious. 

He moved closer, inspecting the drink before realizing what it was. Iced coffee. He gave a laugh. Good. He needed coffee! And anything else would have gone cold out here anyway. 

"Good morning," 

Kyle's smile slipped away. Was that...? He turned to address the voice, in disbelief to see Eric fucking Cartman standing there. He was dressed opposite to Kyle, wearing greys and silvers with a touch of white. He looked better than he did when they were kids, trading out his baby fat for muscle. His jaw was more angled with time and he had some height to back up his bluster. "...Cartman?"

"Eric," the other corrected. He gestured to the seat. "Go ahead and take a seat. I'll pour you a drink,"

"..." Unsure what else to do, Kyle listened, finding the seats comfortable. He looked to the sky and saw it was a perfect view of the rising sun. The sight was breathtaking. When his glass was handed to him, Kyle gave a soft 'thank you' before eyeing his company. 

Eric took his seat with his own drink and looked off to the horizon. After several moments of tense silence, he spoke. "You're surprised to see me," 

"Of course I am. I've been surprised to see everyone." He set his drink down. "I would say I think you're full of it and I would be grilling you about what you plan to accomplish but..." He sighed in defeat. "Tweek, David, Ike...None of them are liars. And wouldn't do all that for a joke." He looked to his outfit. "I don't think you'd customize something to fit me if it was just to spill pig's blood on me," 

Eric gave a nod. "When I was younger...about fourth grade was when it began to sink in how important you are to me. But I thought it was just the way you challenged me. But then it became clear you were more important than that. I needed you to notice me." He gave a dry laugh. "I told Butters not to say anything about the things I did. About how I acted. It would have said too much and you would have known long before I was ready. Now I'm kinda wishing I didn't stop him from saying anything,"

"What are you talking about?" 

Eric swallowed, visibly nervous. Kyle could tell this wasn't some rehearsed act. Where most people would say avoiding eye contact is a sign of dishonesty, Kyle knew Eric lied better focusing on a person's face. The Eric Cartman before him still wouldn't look at him. Not directly anyway. He looked like a mess. "I...I was the one...during the smug incident...when you woke up on the bus...Butters helped me navigate through the city and then we rode in the back, out of sight. I told him not to say anything," 

Kyle stayed quiet. Eric saved him? His family?

"And during the whole Imaginationland thing...You really had been...gone," Eric choked on the last word before clearing his throat and trying again. "You were gone. You just laid there and your eyes were empty and your skin was turning ashen and..." He ran a hand through his hair messing it up before cursing softly and smoothing it out again. "I had nightmares." 

"...And the other stuff?" 

"I respect you," he said simply. "When Stan wasn't in the picture, and it was just you and me, we did so well together. We're an unstoppable team when we have the same goal. I would know how to manipulate a situation, but you knew how to make it work when people lashed out. You had a weird, flimsy charm that just flocked people to you. It still does, but now you have a more regal air when you're sure of yourself." He smiled to himself, finally looking Kyle in the eye. "I loved how you took charge when you were the High Elf. That's why I made your outfit the way I did. Kinda resembled it,"

"You made this?" 

Eric nodded. "I was kinda also playing with a whole fantasy wedding thing. My mom is obsessed with those bride shows and so that's basically all I hear in the background at home anymore. Got stuck in my head when I was planning,"

"Kinda felt like a wedding," 

"Not that I'm trying to get hitched in highschool. That's stupid," the larger joked. "But I wouldn't mind being...hopeful," 

Kyle gnawed his lower lip before picking up his glass again and extending it out. "Let's just...take it slow, okay?" 

Eric picked up on the cue and clanged their goblets together. "To taking things slow," he agreed. "You have a lot to consider, I'm sure,"

Did he ever.


	8. Jimmy

Kyle woke up to a text for his next surprise. 

_Jimmy:_

_I'll be at the rec centre. Bring your swimsuit!_

Jimmy was his next admirer? Now that was a shock. Bring his swimsuit... So they would be swimming for his surprise? He was graced with the mental image of Jimmy swimming during his event in the Olympics. He always did so well in that event, coming in first or second and adorned with gold or silver by the end of it. He always had the biggest smile on his face...

Kyle shook his head to clear the image before getting ready. This would be interesting. 

oooo

The scent of chlorine assaulted his nose as he stepped in the pool area. He didn't see Jimmy anywhere at first, but the area was quiet. The front desk had given him teasing smiles when he entered and said where he wished to go, their response being "oh, so you're Kyle" before letting him in. 

As had been the theme thus far, the holiday theme was alive. Along the wall were cut-outs of Santa lounging in a beach chair tanning under the sun, penguins sliding down sand dunes and elves jet skiing. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from him. Count on Jimmy to incorporate his weird humour into his gift. There were still the typical ornaments and wreaths, but it had that Valmer brand to them. 

"Not too corny, right?" Jimmy spoke up, stepping into the room, his crutches echoing along the floor. 

"Very," Kyle laughed. "I love em!" He strode over to Jimmy, noting the other was in some weird bathrobe. Far more presentable than his baggy forest green jacket over his swimwear. He became shy recalling why he was there. "So...you're apart of this?" 

"That shouldn't be a shocker." Jimmy took a seat at the table, setting his crutches off to the side and inviting Kyle to join him. "How have you liked your days so far?" 

"It's been...weird. First just getting used to it and then some of the people I've seen and finding out things, just..." He tried to think of how to phrase it. "It's been a lot of things. Scary. Flattering. Confusing. I keep getting paranoid thinking someone's going to start laughing and people are going to flood out from hiding and it's all going to be some joke even though I know that's not what's happening. A few of the guys I've seen, they just don't involve themselves in that sort of joke.I mean, I know you like jokes, but-"

"No, I get it," Jimmy nodded. "The kind that scar you for life. You can trust we aren't going for that," 

Kyle relaxed, enjoying Jimmy's company. The other had been doing a lot better the last few years. He saw how hard Jimmy worked to thrive and not be a burden. He never saw Jimmy as weak or incapable of anything, but he knew it was something Jimmy struggled with going out around town or doing his comedy shows. People could be merciless and tactless. But Jimmy made a name for himself. He trained all the time for the next Special Olympics, vowing to never use enhancement drugs again. He even took into doing speech therapy to try and get rid of his stutter. He still had it when he was angry or upset, but it was barely noticeable any other time. "So, why the pool?" 

"A few reasons," Jimmy explained. "I wanted to do something I knew none of the other guys would. I spend a lot of time here for training. And the water helps me move." He struggled to stand, still unsteady even after all the surgery over the years. Kyle moved to stand by Jimmy, silently offering help if needed. Jimmy gave a smile of thanks before accepting it. He managed to walk short distances without the aid of crutches now, but he still needed a support of some kind. Right now, Kyle was happy to be that support, enjoying the close proximity. He could feel some of Jimmy's bulk under the robe and it was not disappointing. They sat at the edge of the pool, Jimmy removing his robe and Kyle slipping out of his jacket. They eased in, shivering at the initial chill before giving an awkward laugh. 

Jimmy used the edge of the pool to stay upright, moving just far enough away from Kyle to get a good look at him. "You know, I don't think we've swum together before,"

"Yeah. I'm kinda surprised you're not wearing the speedo you do at competition," 

Jimmy chuckled. "Hate that thing. It's so restricting. Thank god everything stays put,"

"I thought it was flattering." At Jimmy's smug expression, Kyle blushed a deep red and dipped further into the water, averting his gaze. "I mean that it didn't look stupid or anything! I wasn't meaning it like-" 

"Like you were checking me out?" 

"I wasn't checking anyone out!" Kyle insisted. "I was just watching the games and I was there to support you so why wouldn't I watch you? Not that you're not attractive or fit or anything. I mean, obviously, because you win or come in second almost all the time, but..." he groaned. "I'm not good at this! It'd be so much easier if I didn't know what was going on! Seeing a bunch of guys interested in me makes me paranoid!" 

Jimmy rolled his eyes and ruffled Kyle's hair. "You'd be frustrated if you didn't know what we were doing." He pulled Kyle over beside him, moving them along as he held the wall, Kyle wading beside him. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He glanced over, noting how Jimmy looked comfortable in the water. "Does it help your pain?" Jimmy gave him an odd look. "I mean, I remember you saying sometimes your muscles hurt," 

"Yeah, it helps. It really isn't as bad as it used to be. Since I've been training over the years that's helped, too," 

"You're competing next year during the games, right?" 

"Of course," the burnet perked up. "You'll be there to cheer me on, right? I do better knowing the people I care about are in the stands watching me," 

"Of course I'll be there,"

Jimmy paused, tucking some of Kyle's hair back. "...You know what we've been doing. What we mean when we say we care about you." At Kyle's nod, he continued. "For the record, I'm not stopping here. It was a good way to let you know how I feel, but I'm not backing off. Until you find happiness with someone else and tell me yourself there's no hope, then I'm going to keep trying. I'm pretty confident I more than have what it takes." 

"I think so too," 

"So...race you around the pool!"


	9. Token

Kyle slept like a log. He must have swum with Jimmy for hours and the long-time athlete gave him a run for his money. Kyle had still played basketball and stayed active, but Jimmy was clearly used to more demanding hours. The comedian was nice though and took him out for a late lunch where they joked around and caught up.

Kyle checked the date on his phone as he ate breakfast with Ike the following morning. The eighth day. He wondered who it would be. A knock came to the front door as he was cleaning up, showing a delivery driver with a large bouquet of beautiful flowers. 

"Broflovski?"

"Uh...Yeah, that's me," 

The driver grinned. "These are for you. Got a place to set them down? Kinda heavy," 

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" He opened the door wider and took the flowers from him, glad it already had a vase. He quickly set it down next to the small tree still up. "Jeez how many flowers does one display need?" 

"I dunno, I'm just the driver. Sign here, please," 

Kyle quickly signed and the driver was off again, leaving Kyle with the gift of the last day. He examined the flowers and found a card tucked in the depths. 

_Good morning, Kyle._

_It's the eighth day and so it's my turn to pamper you._

_Your ride will be there at 2 o'clock. I look forward to seeing you for our romantic evening. I'll be sure to have you home in time for sunset._

_xoxo_

oooo

As promised, right on time, another knock came to the door. Kyle had been messing with his hair, making sure he looked just right before answering. He thought it would be a nice touch to use one of the flowers from the bouquet so he fashioned his hair with a white gardenia, the steam braided in. He wore a deep red sweater with a boat neck, having been complimented on it more than once by various people and black pants, both of which hugged his frame nicely. Nervous, he answered the door, finding a smiling Token on his front step dressed very dashingly himself. A crisp grey shirt with a lavender tie, his shoes polished and pants clearly tailored to fit perfectly. "Hey, Token." Thank heavens his voice didn't crack. 

"Kyle. You look lovely." He bowed down, kissing the back of Kyle's hand, making pink dust the redhead's features. "Are you ready?" He led Kyle to his car, opening the door for him before getting in himself. "Hope you don't mind but your gift is set up at my house," 

"We won't bug your folks?" 

"Nah, they're in a different part of the house since I got into high school. I actually don't see too much of them since they've picked up more shifts and have had more functions to attend." 

"I know how that goes..."

When they arrived, Kyle was led into a dimly lit hallway before reaching the nicest living room he'd ever seen. Suede couches and loveseats, candlelight, piano music softly over the sound system, and the largest Christmas tree he'd ever been near aside from the one at City Hall. The rich pine smell wafted across the room, making him feel like he was in a holiday special. 

Token took the moment to go and get refreshments and their meal, watching as Kyle slowly stepped along. He delighted in seeing Kyle trail his fingers over the stockings decorating the fireplace- there only for the appearance, so they wouldn't have to worry about restocking-and the ornaments on the tree. He had debated incorporating more Hanakkuah decorations but wasn't sure what was appropriate. He was glad Kyle liked what he picked out. When he rejoined Kyle, he offered him the rum and coke, keeping one for himself. "I think I remembered from the last mixer what you like," 

Kyle gladly took it, the two of them clinging their glasses together. "Trying to get me drunk?" He joked. 

"Shh! Don't give away my secrets." Token shivered hearing Kyle's laugh. "I hope you didn't have lunch yet. I know it's not very original, but I wanted to give you a more...um..." 

"...Expensive?" 

" _Lavish_ meal," Token scoffed. "But I didn't think you wanted to go to out and deal with all the idiots my family normally has to. I don't want us interrupted with business crap," 

"Sounds great, Token." And it certainly was. Their meal was a large spread of all sorts of dishes, offering prime rib, lobster, salads, sweets, shrimp and just about everything else. Kyle didn't bother telling Token it was too much. The other would have insisted otherwise. He had his fill, moaning happily at each bite. He had never eaten food this good! He felt like a glutton but knew if he didn't indulge he would regret it. "Token, that was amazing! Thank you so much for all of this!" 

"It's not over yet," the taller replied. He took Kyle's hand, leading him to the couch. "Go ahead and sit down,"

Kyle easily relaxed in the plush cushions. "Is this the part where you strip for me?" 

Token paused his movements, brow furrowing in thought. "Stripping...I should have done a strip!" He laughed. "Ah, well. Next time, right?" He leaned down at the tree and pulled a gift out from the branches below that hid it from view. He took a seat beside Kyle before handing it to him. 

The smaller opened it to find a thick leatherbound journal, the pages filled. There were tons of pictures of him, either by himself or with friends or at protests he had attended over the years. In between, there were various doodles of smiles, hearts and such along with written sentiments. 

"I went around town and asked everyone to add something. I mean everyone I thought that might make an impact," Token explained. "I told them it was a gift for you and that I was going to surprise you with it around the holidays,"

Kyle was stunned. So this is what people thought of him? He scanned over the pages, torn between being too afraid to know and desperate that the animosity he felt was all in his head as leftover paranoia from youth. 

_We don't get to talk much anymore. Message me some time so we can catch up! I miss your face! -Bebe_

_I used to think you were intolerant and looked down on people. That was years ago and I feel awful about all the things I encouraged to happen. I hope you can forgive me and we can start from scratch. - PC Principal_

_You're my best friend! Always have been and always will be! We need to hang out more. Please don't pick Craig!! (JK I'll love ya anyways) Not like lovelove but you know what I mean - Stan_

The pages just went on and on like that. From Wendy, from Scott, from Butters... Kyle couldn't hide his grin. It was nice to know a lot of it was in his head. When he reached the back of the book, the pictures became a little more suggestive, being doodles and sketches rather than actual pictures. Him in provocative poses, lounging seductively or in someone's arms. After all the days with the guys, he could tell who was who. Littered among them were cliche hearts with arrows and initials, other guys crossing them out to replace it with their own. Snide comments to each other about who was better in everyone's handwriting made him laugh. It was here the guys wrote out paragraphs or pages talking about how much they adored Kyle. About how wonderful he was and why they should be chosen. 

"Token, this is...It's so much! I love it!" He shut the book, running his hands over the cover. "I can't believe you went through so much trouble for me...All of you did. And I haven't had a clue on what to give back,"

"You don't _have_ to do anything," Token commented. "We wanted to give you a few special days. But I really think the guys aren't going to be satisfied with just one day each. They're going to ask you out again,"

"And you?" Emerald eyes gazed over in curiosity, appreciating Token in the soft light. 

The African-American gave a warm smile. "Yeah, I would love to take you out again." He gave a laugh to break the tension, his cheeks darkening under Kyle's gaze. "I mean, I promised a striptease, after all!" 

"Pervert!" Kyle laughed. He wasn't sure what to do, but he did want to repay their kindness somehow.


	10. The End?

"Looks like it'll still be a few days. We'll leave um...I think we decided not to tomorrow but the next day so we can avoid the storm here. It depends on how bad the roads are after,' 

"Alright, sounds good."

"You two still have plenty of money and food?" 

"Yeah, mom, Ike and I are fine," Kyle assured, stretching out on his bed. "I'm putting all the decorations away today and the house has stayed clean." Mostly because no one's been home or only in their room. 

"And the pipes haven't frozen?"

"No, mom. We haven't really had any bad weather here. Cold and flurries, but that's about it," 

"Have you and Ike just been trapped in the house?" 

Kyle blushed. "No, Ike's been going to the rink to practice and we've been shopping a couple of times. A few of the guys asked to hang out, so I did that..." He better not tell her what really happened. 

"Oh, good. I don't like you boys being holed up in the house all day." His mother sighed. "Well, when you see Ike, tell him we love him and we'll see you both soon. We love you, Kyle,"

"Yeah, love you, too. Let us know if you have to avoid the storm longer and drive safe." 

oooo

Within a couple of hours, his father texted him to let him know they would be delayed further. That gave Kyle a few days to figure out what he was going to do. Paying everyone back for all the trouble they went through would take some time and he had no idea how to go about it. He entertained the idea of taking everyone out but that felt so half-assed. The guys went through a lot to express how they felt about him. He wanted to approach everyone and show much how much it meant to him and how much he appreciated it. More than that, he wanted to continue seeing them.

He couldn't even decide who he liked more. Everyone had been very sweet to him... 

Kenny and Clyde had a bit more modest approach than the rest, but that didn't make it any less meaningful. He wanted to hang up the paintings but didn't want his parents asking about them. And he was still dealing with the flood on social media since Kenny reposted the pictures and added more once Kyle okayed it. 

Craig and Tweek had been surprising. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous of their relationship over the years. He felt so guilty when he began to entertain thoughts on the two of them, mostly Craig. He felt like an awful friend finding that smirk attractive when Craig teased him or thinking it was cute when Tweek muttered to himself while studying. Being pursued by two people who had been together so long was interesting, to say the least. How would that work? They obviously had put some thought into it to go for it. 

Ike had not been an anticipated participant. He still had no clue what to think. Kyle knew logically why Ike felt fine with it. He had heard of girls and boys having a weird fixation on one of their parents due to the dynamic of the relationship. He and Ike had a strange way they went about their lives. Ike knew he was adopted and knew he was of much higher intelligence. But he also had turned to Kyle for help a lot over the years, depending on him when the going got tough. Kyle still couldn't wipe the memory of taking care of Ike over the years from his head... He knew they weren't blood, but Ike was family, the way Kyle considered many people close to him as family. But Ike was also dedicated and attractive...and he made it clear he wasn't going to accept being under the same roof and not try to pursue something. 

Token and David were both just masters of romance. Kyle swooned plenty around the both of them. It didn't help he already thought about David a lot and always found Token handsome and respectable. And Token's joke about stripping gave him many indecent daydreams after their meal together. 

Jimmy was a charmer in a way he hadn't expected. It wasn't a typical venue for a date and Kyle adored how outside the box the comedian was. The guy just had a knack for making any place fun. Had he been sitting in a pool with anyone else, he would have been bored in less than an hour. But time flew with Jimmy in a way he never experienced with anyone else. And he was such a sucker for muscles that seeing Jimmy with barely anything on was definitely a bonus. 

And Eric...There was a special history there. He had long suspected that maybe there was something Eric was hiding. He didn't expect it to be that the larger male was feeling something romantic for him. They had a weird mix of friendship and animosity over the years, but things really calmed between them in middle school. It had been years since Eric had really done anything to him. He pestered Kyle, sure, but it was more the way you tease your friends. And watching the sunrise together had been nice, bundled in something made just for him. It was a surreal experience. 

Kyle hummed as he listened to his podcast and typed out an email to the guys. 

_Hello, everyone. It's been an interesting few days, hasn't it? You've all done so much to make me feel like the most important person in the world. I'll admit it: I've watched quite a few movies where they acted out some touching scene and I always got depressed thinking that there was no way something even a fraction as meaningful would ever happen to me._

_You all proved me wrong._

_This time of year can be pretty tough for me. Not just because of the holidays celebrated, but because of being alone a lot. The closer I get to graduating the more I have to hear about 'planning for the future' and 'being out in the real world.' Like the "real world" could ever be more chaotic than South Park. You all made it fun for me for the first time in a long time. Thank you._

_I'm glad you all told me your intentions and let me know how you feel. I must be dense because I really didn't notice anything different._

_I don't have an answer on who I would choose. I think I need to get to know you all in this new light before I can even come close to deciding. For some it'll be trickier than others...but I want to see what's in store. I would love to see each of you again._

_I'm going to be looking to find a way to pay each of you back. I haven't decided how, but I'm sure I can think of something. (I'm open to suggestion so long I don't have to sacrifice babies or something.)_

_Happy Holidays to each and every one of you. Thank you so much for giving me the best gift I could ever ask for._

_Love,_

_Kyle_

oooo

_Kyle's Surprise Chat_

_Ike: I have the home field advantage. u all might as well cave now!_

_Craig: Please. Tweek and I are lightyears ahead as far as experience goes._

_Jimmy: I think he appreciates creativity more than you think_

_Clyde: i spent so much time in my gifts hes sure to be flattered!!!!_

_Eric: plz I made him an outfit and a cool display_

_David: you cant romance someone without being romantic_

_Token: agreed. Some music and candlelight goes a long way_

_Tweek: we had twinkle lights. safer._

_Craig: And Kyle appreciates being safe_

_Ike: yall got no game_

_Jimmy: lol little boy thinks he has a chance_

_Clyde: hes so cute!_

_Ike: fuckoff_

_Kenny: ya need the right amount of playful and swave. u got no chance against me! i have a ton of experience pleasing others~ ;)_

_Eric: diseased rodent_

_Token: may the best man win_

_Craig: Thanks. No hard feelings._

_Tweek: :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo....I really enjoyed this. a lot.  
> and so I may do a sort of sequel later on~ 
> 
> please comment if there's a pairing from this story you want me to write something for first! It can be for the sequel or if you want me to do something else with the ship. I'm always open to ideas!
> 
> thank you for your support!!


End file.
